


PART 1: STORMBREAKER

by idontacceptapologies



Series: Read and Learn [1]
Category: Alex Rider - Anthony Horowitz
Genre: Gen, I regret nothing and everything, Lets just try it, Reading the Books, Reveal, Secrets, Spies & Secret Agents, This could go wrong, Time Travel, Why i am starting such a massive project, i'm gonna stop now, why am i still tagging
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 18:41:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7449961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idontacceptapologies/pseuds/idontacceptapologies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I've read a few of these stories but most seem to be abandoned by the second chapter of the book, it's driving me insane so I decided to write my own.<br/>When Alex is back from Cornwall he is told of his new mission with the CIA and the books that mysteriously arrived from the future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	PART 1: STORMBREAKER

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, I'm not entirely sure how many of the books I'm going to do yet, probably the first five but I'll let you know if that changes. Also it's surprising how much thought goes into writing this before I even start, when am I supposed to set it, who should be there, how many books should I do... All important, difficult questions. This is set in SKELETON KEY and the passage quoted is from that, the rest will be from STORMBREAKER, I changed the time of Alex's flight to a week later instead of that afternoon. Oh and by the way in my copy of SKELETON KEY the male CIA agents name changes between Turner and Taylor, I went for Turner but if anyone knows which it is supposed to be that would be really useful, thanks.  
> I don't own Alex Rider, by the way, just in case you were wondering.

**Alex wasn't sure what was more surprising. To be still alive, or to find himself back in the London headquarters of the Special Operations division of MI6.**  
"As well as your trip to Cuba, there is something else we need to discuss," Blunt continued "we recently received a series of books about your missions Alex, they came with a note from Smithers," Alex opened his mouth to say something, but Blunt ignored him, "from the year 2016." Alex shut his mouth with an almost audible snap.  
"H-how is that possible?"  
"Smithers began developing the technology fairly recently and it appears that in the future he manages it successfully." Mrs Jones answered him. "Needless to say these books could provide vital information for future missions, and so it is imperative we read them." Alex nodded dumbly. "Unfortunately, there were certain restrictions placed on us reading them..." Alex sat almost in shock as Mrs Jones explained that in order for the books to be read: he, his guardian, K-Unit, the agents he would be working with next and some of his teachers had to be in attendance. Alex didn't know how to respond the secret he had worked so hard to keep was going to be exposed and he would lose his last link to a normal life. Alex realised Mrs Jones was still talking and quickly refocused his attention. "They are all waiting in the conference room so we may begin." And with that the pair of them got up and left the office.

* * *

As the three agents entered the room it fell silent, Alex quickly sat next to Jack and waited for Blunt to speak.  
"Thank you, all for attending, I understand that these are unusual circumstances, I will not give you a great deal of information about why you are here as it shall all be revealed very shortly. All you need to know is that recently we obtained a series of books which we shall be reading." With that he nodded to Mrs Jones who pressed the button on the middle of the box of the table, after a moment there was a beep and the box slid open. All of the untrained members of the room leaned in for a closer look, Wolf could be heard be his team grumbling civilians. Mrs Jones then reached forward and carefully lifted out the first book, STORMBREAKER could clearly be seen on the cover.  
"Hang on," Mr Bray muttered before continuing louder, "weren't those the computers we were meant to get?" Blunt just nodded before Mrs Jones continued in a, forced to those who knew her, cheerful voice,  
"So who wants to read first?"

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading reviews are welcome, flames will be ignored. I know it's short but it's just to set the scene and I hope to be posting the next chapter soon, so let me know what you think.


End file.
